Lio convoy father of Lio Junior
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: How Lio Convoy comes to accept Lio Junior as his son.
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

Lio convoy at first wasn't to thrilled about Lio Junior being his son. Also how the youngster kept trying to get his attention and recognition. But Lio convoy began to think back he was a lot like that at his son's age. So he could relate he truly did care for the boy but was afraid to show it since a parent child bond would get in the way during the war.

Today Lio Junior was doing his first patrol with out Skywarp and Santon. Both of them decided to do it to see if he was ready for the next step in his training.

So far everything was quiet not much going on. Lio Junior heard something he saw Scissor boy under attack! Lio Junior ran over and protected his friend. Lio Junior began to fight Hellscream and Max B. Lio Junior was seriously injured. Both him and Scissor boy got knocked into the river. To Injured and tired to swim Lio Junior was swept away. Scissor boy grabbed him and carried him to shore.

Scissor boy looked at Lio Junior he was hurt really badly and Lio Junior had passed out.

Lio Convoy felt a pain in his matrix and then nothing he knew Lio Junior needed help. Lio Convoy ran to the spot were Lio Junior had been. He saw Hellscream and Max B and he saw Lio Junior's fluids covering the ground. "Where is he?!" Lio convoy demanded.

"Oh he fell in the river I wouldn't be surprised if he drowned." Hellscream said and took off with Max B.

Lio Convoy became frantic he ran along side the river looking for his son.

Scissor boy at the mean time was carrying Lio Junior to where he and his friends lived. He knew Lio Junior needed help right away and Drillnuts knew a lot about science and medicine.

Mantis came by. "Scissor boy what did you do?' Mantis demanded.

"Nothing Lio Junior here saved my life we fell into the river and now he's unconscious. He needs help." Scissor boy said.

"Then lets go we are pretty close to where we live." Mantis said.

The other Insectrons were shocked at the condition that Lio Junior was in. Drillnuts began work right away.

Meanwhile Lio Convoy was frantically searching for Lio Junior the son he loved so dearly but never showed him due them being at war. Lio convoy couldn't find him fearing that his son was dead. Lio Convoy let out a roar to show grief as only a lion could. Lio Convoy returned to the base.

"Lio Convoy where is Lio Junior?" Kid asked.

"I searched all along the river where Hellscream said he fell in but I couldn't find him." Lio convoy said.

"Maybe someone rescued him." Bighorn said.

"I don't know but I fear the worst." Lio Convoy said going into his room.

"Poor Lio Convoy I hope he'll be okay," Diver said.

Santon and Skywarp looked at each other. "Let's go look Santon," Skywarp told his companion. Santon nodded and the tow of them began to search.

Drillnuts finished patching up Lio Junior's wounds. He attached him to monitors to keep an eye on his vitals. He put a needle into his arm to give him pain killers and anesthetic. "There he should be fine now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up." Drillnuts said.

"We better contact the Maximals and tell them what happened." Scissor boy said.

"I'll go look for them," Bigmos said. "Keep a sharp eye on him Drillnuts just in case something else goes wrong." he added and took off.

Bigmos ran into Skywarp and Santon. "Bigmos we are looking for Lio Junior. Have you seen him Lio Convoy is fearing the worst." Santon said.

"Yes he is at the Insectrons' base, he got seriously hurt while protecting young Scissor boy both of them fell into the river. Scissor boy swam both of them out and Lio Junior is unconscious but alive Drillnuts treated his wounds he should be alright." Bigmos said.

"That is wonderful news we will tell Lio Convoy." Skywarp and and took off with Santon.

Once arriving at the Maximal base. They found Lio Convoy. "Lio Convoy we know where Lio Junior is he is at the Insectron base, he saved Scissor boy and and they treated his wounds." Skywarp said.

"He's alive?" Lio Convoy said starting to hope.

"Yes unconscious but alive." Santon said.

"What a relief." Lio Convoy said.

"We will go to the Insectrons and see how he is doing." Lio Convoy said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lio Convoy and the others rush to Insectrons' home. Lio Junior was asleep he was starting to wake up.

Lio Convoy came in and Bigmos lead them to where Lio Junior was resting. Lio Junior opened his optics. "Lio Junior?" Lio Convoy said.

"Hey," Lio Junior said.

"How are you feeling?" Big horn asked.

"A pretty sore." Lio Junior said.

"What you did was pretty brave saving Scissor boy's life." Lio Convoy said. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks commander." Lio Junior said.

"When do you think Lio Junior will be able to go home?" Kid asked.

Santon took a look. "If we give him enough sedatives to knock him out we can put history the ship's infirmary." Santon said.

"That's right." Drillnuts said.

"But how do we get him there easily?" Kid asked.

"You can pull him on wagon." Bighorn said.

"Good idea, Bighorn." Lio Convoy said.

"I will construct a wagon for you to use." Drillnuts said.

They got everything ready. Lio Junior was out cold. Bighorn pulled him nice and steady. Once at the ship they hooked him up to the machines. Santon stuck a needle into his arm to give Lio Junior medicine.

When Lio Junior woke up he was groggy. Santon explained that Lio Junior needed plenty of sedatives and painkillers due to the damage. But since Lio Junior is so young he will recover more quickly.

Lio Convoy was sure that Lio Junior didn't even know where he was.

Lio Junior dozed off again. Lio Convoy sat by Lio Junior's bedside. "Just be careful not to disturb him." Santon said and walked out the door and the others followed.

Lio Convoy was stroking Lio Junior's head. Lio Convoy stayed by his side. Then with out thinking about it he dozed off. Lio Convoy was holding Lio Junior's hand.

Lio Junior was dreaming. He was dreaming he was lion cub and resting against his father a white lion. A mother lion came over and lay down with them. This was a sweet dream. The father lion nuzzled him.

The next morning. Lio Junior woke up he was a bit unaware but awareness began to return to him. The light's were off,there was a faint beeping sound. t first he thought it was his alarm clock. Telling him to wake up and get ready for the day. But the beeping wasn't loud and urgent it was soft, gentle and rhythmic. Lio Junior felt pain it was dull and throbbing.

Lio Junior saw Lio Convoy sleeping by his side. Lio Junior tried to sit up but couldn't find the strength or the energy to do so. Lio Junior moaned.

Lio Convoy woke up. "Lio Junior?" He said.

"Lio Convoy," Lio Junior said.

"How are you feeling?" Lio Convoy asked.

"Sore, and my shoulder is throbbing." Lio Junior said.

Lio Convoy got a little anxious. "I will get Santon so he can make you more comfortable." Lio Convoy said getting up and leaving.

Santon came in a while later and upped the dose of painkillers it made Lio Junior relax but pretty groggy.

"Should he be this groggy?" Lio Convoy said.

"I'm afraid so, I want him to be comfortable, it will be a couple of days until I can lower the dosage. But he will recover quick. Drillnuts said he might have internal damage somewhere so I will use this X-ray machine to see if surgery is needed." Santon said.

The X-ray scanner ran over Lio Junior. "Good news is the only internal damage is a small fracture in his ankle. An easy fix all he needs a cast." Santon said.

"What a relief. It also looks like he dislocated his shoulder." Lio Convoy said.

"Yeah Drillnuts told me that he did but he took care of that." Santon said putting the cast on.

"Good," Lio Convoy said.

"How long will I have to stay in here?" Lio Junior asked.

"I say by looking at how things are now. 1 week." Santon said.

"That doesn't sound to bad." Lio Convoy said.

"How long will I need the cast and the sling?" Lio Junior asked.

"Three weeks for the cast and the sling will be gone in a week." Santon said.

"Great," Lio Junior said.

Three weeks later. Lio Junior was back in the med bay getting the cast off. "Good it is completely healed." Santon said.

"I can't wait to go out again. I've been inside far too long." Lio Junior said.

Lio Junior went right outside and breathed in the fresh air.

To be continued.


End file.
